Ethereal Academy
by BeyBeyxxx
Summary: The Beyblade crew are going to high school! Regular high school, might I add. No beyblades or plans for world domination here, totally AU! Join them as they face challenges that are somewhat more difficult than saving the world; highschool life! (No more OCs, please!)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I've been reading Beyblade fanfiction for a while now and decided that I finally wanted to write something of my own. I noticed heaps of OC Academy fics, so I thought I'd start with one of those before I began writing something canon, just to get the feeling of it all.

Only, theres not gonna be anything mystical about this fic. I want to put ocs and the Beyblade characters in a real life school. Totally normal and AU. So here's the form. I'm only accepting ten ocs, and please sent them by PM if you can?

Name:

Description (personality and appearance):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends and enemies:

Crush:

And here's a drabble so I don't get into trouble!

Kyoya and Nile were sharing a bedroom for the night, as they were travelling as Wild Fang and decided that it would be easier on their wallets to simply only hire two rooms and split up. Benkei and Demure slept in the room next to theirs.

Suddenly, Kyoya's phone buzzed. He groaned, a little angry that someone had called for his attention when he was that close to finally falling asleep. He rolled over in his bed, picked up his phone from his side table and answered it.

"This had better be important."

"Oh, Kyoya-san! It's not important, I just wanted to wish you goodnight!" It was Benkei.

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. The guy was in the next room and he's only seen him last no less than a few minutes ago.

"Goodnight, Benkei," Kyoya mumbled, sleep still in his voice.

"If you need anything, I mean anything, you know where to find me, right?"

"Yes, Benkei."

"Okay, good. Because I-" Kyoya hung up the phone before he could finish talking.

"Owch, Kyoya don't you think that's a bit harsh?" came a voice from the opposite bed in Kyoya's room. Apparently, Nile was awake too.

"You'd be the same if you had someone like Benkei following you around like a lost puppy twenty four seven."

Nile sighed and Kyoya heard the bedsheets ruffle as Nile rolled over. "Maybe I would be. But don't forget, Kyoya. Somebody like Benkei is hard to find. Someone who would run to the ends of the earth just to make you smile, you're pretty lucky, you know?"

Kyoya replied with a growl.

"Just lighten up on him, yeah?"

Kyoya rolled over to face the wall. Nile didn't say anything else and after about twenty minutes of silence, Kyoya assumed he'd gone to sleep. He becan to think about the Egyptian's words. Maybe Benkei wasn't so bad. Maybe, just maybe, Kyoya was kind of lucky to have him...

Kyoya picked up his phone again and began to type away, composing a text message. When he'd finished, he sighed and doug his face into the pillow, trying to get to sleep.

In the other room, Benkei was still awake. His own cell phone buzzed and he was more than excited to see the contact name; Kyoya.

Benkei smiled as he read the message that said "Goodnight, Benkei. Thanks for being such a good friend to me all these years. See you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks for your ocs. I've only managed to put four into this chapter, so if yours isn't in it, they will definitely be in the next. I just wanted to make sure everyone gets a proper introduction. The next chapter should be up in a few hours, depending on how quickly I can push through my dreaded assignments. **

**Chapter 1**

"So you've got everything, right? Books, bag, money, clothes-"

"Dad! I've got everything. Stop asking. Yes, I have my clothes."

"Right, right, you're wearing them. Of course."

Ginga rolled his eyes and directed his attention to the window. He was being driven to his new school by his father, Ryuusei. He'd honestly wanted to catch the bus, but Ryuusei had insisted that he drive him. Ginga wasn't feeling any anxiety about his first day at all, but the same could not be said for Ryuusei. He sat there twitching and stuttering like a teenage girl.

"It'll be alright, Ginga. There's no need to be nervous."

"Are you telling that to me or yourself, Dad? I'm not nervous at all. It's the first day, everyone else is going to be new too. And besides, I already know a few of the people."

"Okay…"

Ryuusei pulled the car into the parking lot of a large building surrounded by an enormous amount of grounds. It was a very proper looking school with it's lush surrounding foliage and regal looking white gates. Ginga couldn't see much of it, as he suspected that there would be much more inside and behind the main building, but he already knew that he was going to need a GPS to find his way out again.

"Thanks Dad," he called as he went to jump out of the car, eager to find his friends and make some new ones.

"Ginga!" Ryuusei called after him.

"Yes, Dad?"

He locked eyes with his son and took a deep breath. "Good luck, my son."

Ginga sweat dropped. "Thanks again, Dad."

"Now go get 'em, tiger!"

The red-head watched his father's car drive away until he could no longer see it. Then, a familiar voice called his name and whistled. He turned his head to the direction of the voice, and laid his golden eyes on Masamune Kadoya who was standing by the gates waving like an idiot. He stood amongst dozens of other nameless students, but he seemed to be particularly close with another boy who was accompanying him.

"Hey Masamune," Ginga said as he joined the two boys. "I was hoping I'd see you here."

"Yeah buddy. This place is huge! Oh and this is our new friend, Rex Adams." Masamune grabben the shoulder of the other boy.

Rex had tanned skin and wild, shaggy jet black hair that seemed to be so perfectly in place, Ginga wondered how many hours he'd spent perfecting that hair that morning. His eyes took Ginga back a bit by the sheer deep blueness of them. They appeared to glitter and they simply radiated a strong ego and a fierce dominance, much like the look Ginga knew too well from Masamune's chocolate eyes. Rex wore a black long sleeved shirt with the word 'Zombies' printed on it and white skinnies. He also wore a white scarf with black jordans on his feet.

"Hi," Rex said, holding out his hand. "I guess you're Ginga."

Ginga smiled in that goofy way of his and accepted the handshake. "Yep, Ginga Hagane. Good to meet you, Adams."

As soon as the word 'Adams left Ginga's lips, Rex tightened his hold on his hand. "Please," he said sternly, staring straight into Ginga's eyes. "Don't call me Adams."

Happy-go-lucky idiotic Ginga thought he was joking. "Okay, sorry Adams. Hey c'mon guys, lets go check out the rest of the school."

Ginga took off ahead, straight through the gates and Rex grumbled something under his breath. Masamune smiled at him, allowing him to shake this particular disliking for Ginga he had developed momentarily as they followed Ginga up the main entrance stairs.

Rex's mood lifted instantly as the three were greeted at the main doors by four girls. Two of whom he assumed Ginga and Masamune already knew.

A blue eyes brunette with goggles on her head ran to Ginga and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning," she sang.

"Morning Madoka," Ginga replied as a bluenette with pure and clear amethyst eyes approached them.

"Hi guys, who's your new friend?" she asked referring to Rex who looked Hikaru and Madoka up and down enjoying the sight.

"Oh yeah," Masamune started. "Hikaru and Madoka, this is Rex. Rex, this is Madoka Amano and Hikaru Hasama."

Both girls gave a small wave to Rex.

Then one of the other girls who were standing by the door came up father abruptly. She had short, dark brown hair styled is a shaggy boy-cut, with dingy blonde streaks scattered throughout it. Just by looking in her narrowed eyes, you could already see that this girl meant business. Her eyes were a dark blackish brown and she wore a loose purple t-shirt with a ladybug logo which was rolled up at the end of its baggy sleeves. Over the shirt, she wore a white, puffy vest. On her legs were jean shorts and white, blue and black sneakers over white ankle socks. The girl gave the impression that she was rather athletic, and didn't much care for silly things like make-up and keeping her hair in place.

Masamune seemed to like that about her just as much as Rex liked anything about any girl. He didn't hesitate to introduce himself at the same time the girl introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Masamune."

"Hi, I'm Deruta Girisha," they said in union.

Masamune rubbed the back of his hair and smiled.

"Call me Ruta," she said and she waved to the others who waved back.

"And who's your friend?" interrupted Rex as he looked over the both of them at the other girl who still lent against the stair railing. She had flame red hair that reached the middle of her neck. Her eyes were ruby red and vibrant, as were her soft, red, rose kissed lips. Her skin was tan, she was slim, and Rex couldn't help but notice five or four scars along her wrist as she approached the group.

"My name is Blaze Markaru," she said, her voice full of confidence. "Nice to meet you all."

"C'mon," Ginga finally said. "We have to find the main hall for sign in."

A they all walked into the school, they were overwhelmed bu the sheer size of it! Lots of different class rooms lined the walls to a long hallway that met what looked like a T intersection at the end. Masamune walked ahead cockily, that was until he was sent flying into the wall by a tall, green haired male who was walking past too.

"Ow!" Masamune shouted, rubbing his shoulder.

A vein popped up on Madoka's forehead. "Kyoya! Say sorry right now," she commanded.

Kyoya just smirked and shrugged. "Tell him to watch where he's going," he said cooly. Three boys stood behind Kyoya, and they each mouthed a 'sorry,' as they followed Kyoya down the hall to the main hall.

Ruta went to see if Masamune was alright, which he wasn't.

"A shove like that's gonna bruise," said Blaze.

"I know, it feels like it," Masamune groaned.

"Who was that idiot?" asked Ruta as she watched Kyoya walk off with hate in her eyes. "He looks like an up-himself brat."

"You could kinda say that," started Hikaru. "That was Kyoya Tategami. The guys he had with him were Nile, Benki and Demure. They're alright once you get to know them, but Kyoya takes some getting used to."

Ruta scowled. "Maybe you should go to the nurse."

"No, no I'm fine. Really," Masamune began to protest, but Ruta silenced him.

"C'mon, I think we can find it. You guys go ahead, we'll meet you in the main hall."

The others nodded and went off the way Kyoya had gone, Ruta pulled Masamune to the nurse's office.

One they had found the nurse, they went inside and found a boy already sitting on one of the chairs holding an ice pack to his head with his thickly bandaged hands. He also had a rather large bruise beginning to form on his defined cheekbone.

The boy was clearly of African background. He had dark skin, short yet messy black hair and his large, bulbous eyes were an emerald green which stood out fantastically against his skin. He was skinny, but lightly muscular, and he wore a tight grey v-neck muscle tee as well as black tracksuit pants and fluorescent yellow sneakers. Around his neck, was a leather necklace with a few glass beads which Ruta instantly recognized as 'worry beads'.

"Gee, what happened to you," Ruta asked in bewilderment. "You look like you've been in a war."

Despite the obvious pain he was in, he smiled back at her, showing of a whole mouthful of perfect teeth. "Every day of my life feels like a war, sugar."

Then the nurse emerged from a back room. "Oh, so we've got another one? It's not even twenty minutes into the first day and I've already got two injured students. I've got my work cut out, this year. This one here," she began, gesturing to the other boy. "Strolled in here this morning saying that he'd managed to trip _up_ the steps. Then, I turn my back for one second and he's on the floor again. He'd somehow managed to trip over again, _sitting down_. Ah but he hasn't been a problem, if anything, he's brightened up my morning. I don't think I've heard that many jokes come out of one person in all my life."

Masamune laughed and asked for the boy's name as the nurse began tending to Masamune's arm.

"I'm Cole Ajayee. Good to know I'm not the only guy who's taking a beating today."

**As I said, the rest of the ocs will be introduced in the next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**enjoy!**

Blaze, Rex, Ginga, Madoka and Hikaru had finally managed to find the main hall. Inside was a sea of other students all crammed onto seats in the emporium. They scanned the room and found Kyoya, Nile, Bekei and Demure sitting with two other girls whom they didn't know. Kyoya was being anti-social as always, leaning back with his feet on the seat of a poor random girl in front of him. Benkei was busy happily chatting away to the younger of the two girls who just didn't really seem to be listening to him, and Nile was sitting a bit too close for casual conversation to the older one. Demure sat by them quietly, just enjoying the experience.

Ginga and his friends went and filled out the vacant seats next to them. Madoka was still in a bad mood with Kyoya.

"You're such a jerk," she said out of the blue, causing the girl who was talking to Nile to look at her.

"Who, me?" she asked innocently, like she would be genuinely upset by the idea of someone not liking her. She has pale green eyes and dark blue hair with light blue highlights. She was very slim and frail looking, fair skinned and exposed baby vampire teeth as she spoke. The girl wore a dark blue hued jacket with a set of headphones, that had a print of a dragon with a hear and a bird wing on the sides of them. Also, she had light blue pants with black track shoes.

"No," Madoka scrambled, pointing to Kyoya. "Not you. Jerk face over there."

Benkei stick his nose in, "Madoka! Kyoya is not a jerk face."

"So that's his name," gathered the other girl. She looked very similar to the first girl, and Blaze assumed that the two were sisters. She had the same skinny build, and had light blue hair with dark highlight, opposing her sister. She wore a light blue jacket with a dark blue hanky that had raven eye prints all over it. Dark blue track pants with ocean blue track shoes completed her look.

Benkei smiled. "Yeah, that's Kyoya! Now maybe you could tell us yours?"

The younger sister rolled her eyes, but the one with Nile spoke up. "I'm Venus, and this is my sister, Neptune."

"Well isn't that a pretty name," Nile said as he caught Venus' attention again. She returned his complement with a shy laugh. Kyoya and Rex pretended to gag along with Blaze.

Nile finally noticed that he hadn't introduced himself yet. He lent across Madoka and Ginga and smiled at Blaze and Rex.

"Hi, I don't think we got the chance to properly say hello before. I'm Nile, this is Benkei and Demure, and you've probably already heard an earful about Kyoya already."

They both nodded, recalling Madoka's rant all the way to the main hall earlier.

"I'm Blaze."

"And I'm Rex."

Kyoya turned and nodded. It was a simple gesture, yet Blaze and Rex didn't know that this was somewhat of an approval from Kyoya.

Nile then busied himself with his new friend Venus again, and Neptune gave the air that she would rather be anywhere else in the world other than school.

The emporium's doors then slapped open again with a bang. The whole room turned to watch as another girl with tan skin and an hourglass figure stormed through. Her shoulder length black hair was complete with red highlights, and tied in a high side pony, it swayed with each determined step she took. Her eyes were pure black, mysterious and deep. She emphasized those eyes with heavy black makeup, which almost made her look gothic. She had a claw-like scar on her left shoulder, and around her neck dangled a flame gem necklace. She was definitely taller than most girls, standing at 7"6.

Her black combat books clanked on the wood flooring as she made her way over to the group, seeing no other vacant seats. She wore a red tank under a black vest with ripped shorts and a black belt. She also accessorized with a black fingerless glove on her right hand and a red leather bracelet.

"Who's that?" asked Neptune, totally ignoring Benkei's conversation.

"Beats me," said Blaze.

The girl had reached their group, and sat down only three seats away from Kyoya. Kyoya turned, apparently surprised by the fact that someone had sat next to him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked Kyoya.

"You, obviously."

"Haven't you ever seen a girl before?"

"You're a girl?" he joked.

She pounced up, ready to get right in his face, but Nile became the peacekeeper again and put his hand on Kyoya's shoulder.

He turned to the girl, "Hey, sorry about him. He's hormonal, what's your name?"

She seemed to calm down, Nile had done his job at defusing the situation. "I'm Kiara Destiny Setoji, and you are?"

Nile stated his name and ran through the names of the rest of the group. He went to introduce Kyoya but Kyoya spoke up. "I'm Kyoya."

"Nice name, Kovu."

"I said Kyoya, not Kovu. Get it right!"

"Sorry Kovu."

Kyoya growled and Kiara smirked. Luckily for the others they didn't have the chance to argue again, as two blue haired siblings walked past their seats with another girl behind them.

"Hi Sophie, hi Wales!" said Ginga happily. The twins stopped and smiled and waited for their new friend to catch up.

She hurried her pace when she noticed that she was being waited on, and when she got to the group, she gave a warm,shy smile. Her hair was violet, long and flowing. It reached her knees even though it was pulled up high into a ponytail. Her eyes were a more brilliant shade of green than the rarest of emerald jewels. Her skin was creamy and pale. She tossed her pony tail to the side absentmindedly, and for a moment, revealed a birthmark on the back of her neck which looked like a heart and ice crystal.

All in all, the girl looked incredible, gentle, feminine and delicate.

"This is Aurora Heart," began Sophie as she held out her hand gesturing to the girl.

Aurora smiled again at the group, receiving a set of friendly greetings.

"I'm pleased to meet you all, really."

Suddenly, a small voice called out and caught their attention. They saw three people of Chinese ethnicity walking towards them, closely followed by yet again, two new girls.

"Mei-Mei! Chao Xin! Da Xiang!" Madoka said as the newest members of the group approached. They ran through their standard 'hello's' and 'how are you's', then one of the girls wasted no time introducing herself.

"Hello, I'm Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov" she grinned sweetly.

Ninel ad straight, shoulder length black hair with five dark blue streaks running through its body. Her goldenrod eyes were bright, intelligent and understanding. She had peachy skin that looked gentle and soft, she was almost as tall as Kiara, standing at about 5'10 and her body could be described as an hourglass shape, like Kiara's. Over that hourglass body, she wore a dark blue off-shoulder top with a black waist belt that brandished a silver floral buckle. Ninel wore a pair of black skinnies with a silver chain hanging off her waist and a pair of black, knee length leather high heel boots.

"New here too, huh?" asked Ginga as he wrapped his arm around Madoka's shoulders.

"Yeah, it's pretty exciting, don't you think?"

Ginga nodded, and Ninel met the shy eyes of Aurora. "Oh, and what's your name? You're the girl Toby took a liking to when we saw you in the hall earlier."

Aurora's eyes widened, recalling the boy she'd seen looking at her earlier. "I'm Aurora. What boy, what are you talking about?" she asked, trying to hide the fact that she knew exactly who Ninel was talking about.

"Ooh, have we got a romance on our hands already?" Piped up Rex who received an elbow to the ribs from Blaze.

"Speaking of Toby," started Da Xiang."Where did he go? He and Zeo were here just a minute ago…"

"Toby and Zeo? Those two took off into the nurse's office when they saw that guy who can't choose his sweater size properly. That green sweater was like, five sizes too big." The group turned to the other girl who had just spoken.

She had thin straight brunette hair that just barely reached her shoulders. That hair was slightly layered and messy bangs barely covered her forehead. Her face was rather unique, she slightly resembled a medieval doll. She would even be quite pretty if she wasn't scowling the way she was now. Her forehead was wide and her black eyebrows were slightly thick. Venus had trouble telling the colour of her sunken in, almond shaped eyes, but soon decided that she could call them a dark, dark blue. A small nose and rosy, pouty lips were in perfect symmetry on her face. Her body was tall, tanned and sort of childish aside from the fact that her waist was slightly smaller. Her legs, to which Rex noticed, were very long and thin.

She wore a light blue, satin sand spaghetti strapped dress that ended below her knees. Around her shoulders, she sported a white shawl that was tied at her right shoulder. In her hair, was a white headband with a fake lilly on the right side, and strappy, white sandals.

"You must mean Masamune," said Hikaru. "I wonder how he's doing."

"Ruta seemed to be looking after him," commented Blaze.

"Anyway," began Nile. "What's your name?"

The girl huffed proudly and pointed to her chest with her thumb. "You can call me Mattie, but my birth certificate says Matilda Rose."

***Back with Masamune, Ruta and Cole***

A tall, older looking boy with flowing silver hair stood next to Ruta as they waited for the others to be done getting their wounds seen to by the nurse. Next to the long haired boy, a little green haired boy with round eyes stood by, biting his nails.

"I hope Yuu's alright. That was some ice cream hangover he had. The worst I've ever seen, right Tsubasa?"

"Why didn't you stop him from eating all that ice cream? The kid's gonna have a sore stomach for weeks!" Ruta said to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa sighed. "Once you get to know Yuu, I think you'll understand that I have very little control over him. Kenta knows, don't you?" he looked down at the green haired child.

Kenta simply nodded. Then, Masamune, Cole and Yu, a blonde child of around Kenta's age came out of the back room to the nurse's office. Cole was holding Yuu's hand.

"Why are you holding hands?" smirked Ruta.

"Yuu was scared," explained Masamune. "And apparently, Cole here is as good with kids as he is with being a potential hazard to himself."

The nurse followed them out, then she started shooing the group out into the hallway. "You four, get to the main hall. Sign in is minutes away. And you two," she looked at Kenta and Yuu. "Go find your way to the elementary school grounds."

Yu and Kenta took off out of the main doors, while Tsubasa, Masamune, Cole and Ruta all began walking to the main hall.

After about five minutes of what felt to them like walking around in circles, the group stopped.

"Man, I think we're lost," stated Cole .

"Oh, you think?" Ruta replied sarcastically.

Tsubasa rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, and Masamune just shook his head.

They were about to give off and try to locate a flairgun to alert someone that they'd been stranded, when someone came strolling casually down the hall behind them.

"Shouldn't you freaks be in the hall by now?" The boy who had been so rude was none other than Ryuga.

"Shouldn't you be there too, freak?" demanded Ruta. She already had developed a particular disliking towards Ryuga.

"I'm going there," he defended cooly.

As they stood in the hall, another girl came rushing by. She was panting and seemed a bit rushed, obviously, she had lost her way too.

She didn't let onto the fact that she was lost though. "Hi, um… so the main hall is this way, right?"

"Yes," said Ryuga, surprising Masamune and Tsubasa with the placid tone he had taken with her. "It's just down there."

"Right. I totally knew that, just making sure you guys did too."

The girl had long, straight black hair that reached her shoulder blades. Her eyes were black and full of an obviously fiery stubbornness, though they harboured a hint of hidden shyness too. Her fringe covered her left eye slightly. She was short, only about 5'3 and her skin was tanned.

"You sure?" asked Cole with a big smile. "You look just as lost as us."

"Who, me? I'm not lost. Not at all."

Cole threw his hands up, "Okay. I'm just sayin' that if you were lost. If you _were_, I mean. That it's okay because we're all lost too. Only guy who seems to know where he's going is this scary lookin' clown here," he gestured to Ryuga. "So, you could come with us, and we could all find the main hall."

She blunk. "Thanks, but I'm not lost… I'm Kuri Miyake by the way."

"Cole," he said before introducing the rest.

Ryuga spoke up. "Kuri, I'd advise you not to go with this lot. Who knows, you could end up on the other side of the planet if they're relying on Collin's navigational skills."

Cole cleared his throat. "It's Cole…"

"Whatever. Anyway, why don't you come with me? I'll show you the way."

Masamune whispered to Tsubasa, "Why is Ryuga being nice? Did I die in the nurse's office? Am I dreaming?"

Ruta overheard and pinched Masamune. When he turned around looking for an explanation, she simply smiled and said, "Guess you're not dreaming."

Kuri allowed Ryuga to lead her down the hall. She turned to Tsubasa, Masamune, Cole and Ruta as she whispered, "Just follow us."

They shrugged and followed Ryuga and Kuri just as the first bell sounded.

* * *

**There will be other Original Beyblade characters, but there are all of your ocs! Tell me if I messed up their personalities or anything and I'll try to fix it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Zeo and Toby stood by the door to the main hall. They were contemplating going inside, until they heard footsteps stampeding up behind them. They turned to see Ryuga with a girl they didn't know.

Both Zeo and Toby parted like the the red sea when Moses freed the slaves, and let Ryga proudly walk into the hall, the girl following pursuit. She didn't make eye contact with them at all.

Ryuga and Kuri sat down at the very back of the hall, and nobody dared to question why they were late. Sure, hardly anybody knew Ryuga here, but what they did know was that a guy with a presence like Ryuga wouldn't take too kindly to being questioned. Kuri liked that. It meant she was free to do as she pleased when Ryuga was around.

Zeo and Toby looked at each other, then Masamune ran up behind them too. He gave poor Toby such a fright that he almost fell backwards.

"Where did you two go? You were in the nurses' office, and the next thing I know, you're gone."

Zeo smirked childishly and nudged Toby. "There's a girl Toby likes. We saw you were being looked after, so we thought we'd go see if we could find out her name."

"I do not like her!"

"Oh so you just want to know her name for no apparent reason, huh?" asked Zeo.

"Exactly..."

"Whatcha' talking about, guys?" It was Ruta. Toby hoped she didn't hear Masamune and Zeo's accusations as he waved to Ruta.

"Oh, yeah. Guys, this is Ruta. Ruta, this is Toby and Zeo."

Ruta was about to say something when Cole brushed past her and introduced himself to Zeo and Toby instead. Tsubasa finally joined them when he caught up.

"Do we go in?" Tsubasa questioned, knowing that the bell had already rung.

"Yeah, let's just try to lay low. Maybe they won't notice that we're late," said Masamune, receiving a set of nods of agreement.

Cole shrugged, "Lay low is my middle name." He went to walk in proudly, but tripped over on the way in. The entire school turned. Some of them stared blankly, some of them couldn't contain their laughter.

Ruta sighed, "So much for laying low."

Masamune had to compose himself first, before he bent down to help Cole up. Then, each of them red faced and silently kicking Cole in the stomach with their minds, scurried over to the others. Masamune led them to Ginga and their new gang.

Just then, a stern looking woman walked up onto the podium. There was an array of teachers standing behind her. Some of then looked nice enough. But the rest of them made the students know that they wouldn't be able to get away with much…

"Welcome students," the woman began. "I am your principal. You may call me Principal Newman."

Principal Newman then proceeded to treat the students to a 50 minute long speech about the school rules and code of conduct. Nile had to lean forward and shake Kiara, Venus and Kyoya awake as they had all fallen asleep and were receiving death glares from one of the less friendly looking teachers.

"-And so, that is all you need to know so far. Please, head to the campus dorms and you will find a chart that directs you to your rooms. Four students to a room, some rooms may have five. Along with that, you will find your classes and there are three classes per year. You may settle in and make yourselves at home for the duration of the remaining second period and first break. Then, you must head off to your fist classes of the year."

"Finally!" Kuri breathed. Ryuga chuckled.

***In the campus dorms***

Aurora, Sophie and Ninel crowded around the chart that hung on the campus dorm building entrance. Behind them stood the rest of the year all trying to see who they would be sharing a room with.

Ninel took it upon herself to read out the rooms.

"Listen up, everyone. I've got the dorm layout here, first I'll run through the boy's rooms, okay? Rex is staying with Kyoya, Benkei and Masamune."

Rex and Masamune high fived. Benkei went to hug Kyoya, but decided not to judging by the look on his face, because it seemed that Kyoya wasn't really a very huggy sort of guy. Who knew?"

"Then we have Nile, Demure, Cole and Ginga."

Luckily, Ginga wasn't staying with Kyoya because he wrapped all three of his roommates in a tight group hug. Nile and Demure struggled but Cole seemed to be enjoying it, because he didn't hesitate to squeeze Ginga back twice as hard.

"Ryuga, Tsubasa, Chris, Bao and Aguma."

Chris looked around at his roommates but only received a smile from Tsubasa.

"Toby, Zeo, Da Xiang, Chao-Xin and Wales."

Toby and Zeo both exclaimed a 'YES!'.

"And this is the girl's rooms…" Ninel Continued.

"Kiara, Kuri, Ruta and Madoka."

Kiara and Kuri were both too stubborn to show any emotion, but they exchanged a small nod which showed that they were content with their placings. Ruta grabbed Madoka's shoulder in a display of friendship, almost knocking poor Madoka forward in her grip. Ruta laughed, she didn't expect to warm to Madoka so much, but there was something she saw in Madoka that she liked. She suspected that Madoka was a little stronger than it would first seem.

"Me," said Ninel. "Aurora, Sophie and Mei-Mei."

Mei-Mei squealed, Sophie smiled warmly at her roommates and Aurora gave a shy blush, happy that she was placed with Ninel, who she had already become rather close with.

"And Finally, Blaze, Hikaru, Venus, Neptune and Mattie."

All five girls cheered, even Neptune. Blaze instantly went to stand with Hikaru, and Hikaru returned that by grinning at her widely.

Then, Mattie took over the reading duties after Ninel, clapping her hands to settle the crowd and get their attention.

"Hey! Hey, I've got the classes here now. First, is class B, and class B contains Kyoya, Nile, Benkei, Demure, Rex, Cole, Kiara, Venus, Kuri and Ryuga. Next is class E, which consists of Ruta, Masamune, Ginga, Yours Truly. Hikaru, Madoka, Blaze, Tsubasa, Chris and Aguma. Lastly, we have Aurora, Toby, Zeo, Ninel, Da Xiang, Mei-Mei, Chao-Xin, Sophie, Wales, Bao and Neptune in Class Y."

"Uh, how exactly are we supposed to remember that?" asked Neptune blankly.

Mattie shrugged. "Don't ask me."

Benkei stomped forward through the doors. "Well, Haste makes waste guys. Let's check out our rooms!"

Kyoya lugged himself forward, looking depressed. As the others rushed into the dorms, Rex stopped him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I have to share a room with Masamune and Benkei... All year…"

"Oh…" Rex sighed. "Aw, it won't be that bad. C'mon, let's go see what the room looks like."

Kyoya nodded mournfully, happy that he had at least someone who wasn't totally insane to talk to. Well, sane enough to stand, he supposed.

Kyoya and Rex passed Nile in the hallway as he stood there waiting for Ginga and Cole. Demure had already gone upstairs, and he desperately wanted to aswell, but Ginga and Cole had become side tracked when Cole decided to tell Ginga about the time he ate twenty burgers in a row. Ginga, feeling threatened, told Cole about the time he ate _30_ burgers in a row.

"Uh, bro. I forgot to mention that I also ate 40 packets of fries with those burgers," defended Cole.

"Oh, yeah? That's nothing. I once ate-"

Nile huffed, "Hurry up you two, we don't have all day!"

They hurried towards Nile, and Cole slipped on something invisible. Ginga went to catch him, but ended up toppling over too. As they laid there on the floor half laughing, half moaning in pain, Nile made a mental note to cover their dorm in bubble wrap so that he wouldn't have to call an ambulance every ten seconds.

Ruta and Madoka were the first to get to their room. They stepped in and were incredibly disappointed. It was just a tiny little dull room with a bunk bed on either side of it.

"We'll have to add a little colour, don't you think?" Madoka asked Ruta.

"So long as you don't make it too girly," she smirked.

Madoka pouted. "But… Are you okay with pink? I was definitely thinking pink curtains."

Kiara stormed through the door and climbed up to the top bunk of one of the beds. "No pink," she said. "Don't ruin it! It's just the way I like it, dark and gloomy."

Kuri came through after, she didn't say anything as she humbly took the bunk below Kiara. She didn't really care where she slept.

"What do you think, Kuri?" asked Madoka. "Pink curtains."

Kuri shrugged.

"HA! Three against one," Ruta called.

"I never said no…" muttered Kuri.

Mattie led the way to her own room. She opened the door and didn't seem to show much of a care at all about her room. None of them did.

"Pretty cool, huh sis?" Venus asked Neptune. Neptune shrugged.

"I think it's cool," she smiled to herself.

"This place is a dump!" Blaze exclaimed abruptly, earning a giggle from Hikaru.

"Never mind, I's not like we'll be using this room for much more than sleeping." Said Mattie.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Still," began Neptune. "I don't wanna even have to look at this place with my eyes closed!"

In another room, the rooms weren't perceived much differently…

Mei-Mei stood squealing in the doorway, and Ninel gently nudged past her. Sophie walked in and gave a disgusted grunt at the sight of the room.

"Don't worry Sophie, we can make it look pretty," said Mei-Mei, all smiles and cheeriness.

"I'm going to have to agree with Mei-Mei on this one," said Ninel, already envisioning how she could spice the place up. Aurora went over to the window that was placed in between the two bunks. She looked out afar the plains and sighed.

"You okay, Aurora?" asked Ninel.

Aurora turned to her and smiled. "Yeah, totally fine! I'm just looking at the view. It's not that bad, huh?"

Sophie stood behind them and glanced out the window. She could see a far away lake, and she knew what Aurora was talking about.

Ninel nodded in agreement.

"If you look hard enough," said Aurora as she turned back to the window. "You can find the beauty in anything…"

* * *

**I hope I've got your ocs right, remember just let me know if I need to fix anything!**


	5. Not actually a chapter

**This isn't an update!**

I'm sorry! I know you're all like 'Gee! Way to get us thinking that you finally stopped being lazy and actually decided to write something' but hang on, it's not all bad news.

I'm having a mild case of writer's block. I think that if I wrote a chapter for each oc, then I'd get to know your ocs better and be able to let them decide where they want to take the story.

So, if it's not too much of a pain, can I kindly ask each of you to maybe PM me a short plot surrounding your oc for a mini-chapter in their honour. Of course, it'll have to have something to do with the school, which I've named Ethereal Academy.

But yeah, I mean the chapter will only be less than 1000 words long for these, so it doesn't need to be complicated. After that, I promise I'll know what I'm doing and I'll get back to the actual story!

Also, if you have any ideas you wanna throw in for the actual story, don't hold back!

Don't hate me! - Hides behind Masamune-


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who has submitted mini-chapters so far. It's really helping me develop this story, because I'm determined not to leave it unfinished. This chapter is courtesy of FlameSolaria99. The next chapter is half written, I'm just trying to weave little clues into it so it sets up the path for the following chapters and actually makes sense!**

* * *

After settling into their dorms and exploring their new living conditions for the year, the students made their way to the cafeteria for first break.

Kiara was the last to arrive as she had decided to stay in her dorm for a while longer to just explore the place some more. When she finally got to the cafeteria, she was filled with dread.

Before her, was an ocean of other students. She let her eyes scan the room and found where her own year had claimed as their spot at the very back of the large room.

Blaze walked past her as she came from the cafeteria line. In her hand, she held a milk shake.

"Hey," Blaze nudged. "If you wanted a burger, you're kind of out of luck. Ginga's been there already."

"Thanks," replied Kiara.

"No problem," Blaze said as she strolled off towards the year and sat down next to Ginga whose face was painted in tomato sauce.

'Uh, I think I'll skip a meal for today,' Kiara thought to herself. She immediately went to leave the cafeteria to go sit somewhere else. Maybe pull out her ipod and relax for a moment.

As she went to leave, she collided with a solid figure. Whoever she;d bumped into felt like a brick wall.

"Hey, watch it! I'm walking here," Both Kiara and the brick wall said together at the same time.

Kiara looked up, ready to bite the face off whoever had knocked into her, when she was met with the ocean eyes of that anti-social male she'd met earlier in the main hall. Who was it? It was our lovely little ray of sunshine on a cloudy day, Kyoya.

"Are you as blind, Kovu?"

Nile and Rex who were behind Kyoya slunk past the two, just trying to get away from the argument that they could sense coming. Maybe, just maybe, if they moved fast enough they'd have time to build a bomb shelter.

"For the second time today, Kovu is not my name… uh," he said through clenched teeth as he tried to recall her name.

Cole walked past with Masamune after Nile and Rex, and said "Pft, don't try to pretend you don't know her name, Kyoya."

"Yeah," Masamune added. "'Kiara' has practically been your second word in every sentence you've spoken today."

Kyoya glared at them, and they hurried their pace over to the lunch line.

"Oh, so you've been talking about me,, huh?" Kiara smirked, as she folded her arms.

"Only about how much I don't like you."

"Still, hating me means you think about me," she taunted, knowing that this would get on his nerves.

"I don't think about you at all," Kyoya defended.

"Whatever you say, Kovu."

Kyoya growled as Kiara turned her back on him and went to walk over to Nile and Rex. She'd changed her mind. She wanted to play with Kyoya a little more, and just as she'd suspected, Kyoya followed.

"Stop calling me Kovu, Kiara."

"Now you remember my name?"

She had arrived at Nile and Rex's Table. She took a seat opposite the boys and Kyoya drifted behind her,. Nile seemed to not be hungry either as he had no food in front of him as he chatted away to Rex. Briefly, Kiara caught Venus's name. He was talking about the elder of the sisters who sat at another table with Bao and Chris. Rex however didn't seem to be listening. He was too busy wolfing into a plate of lasagna.

"You're a real pain, you know that?" Kyoya continued.

"Yeah, I'd be in pain too if I looked like you."

Rex caught that part. He tried to stifle a snigger, partly because his mouth was full of lasagna and partly because he didn't want to offend Kyoya. Kiara lent back in her seat, satisfied with her come back. She didn't have long to bask in her wit, however, as she was instantly shocked to feel something warm and wet slam down onto her shoulder.

"My lasagna!" Rex called.

"I'll buy you some more," Kyoya said to his friend offhandedly, though he didn't look away from Kiara, whose eyes grew wide at the sight of a big, sloppy handful of cheesy spaghetti on her shoulder.

Her eyes narrowed at Kyoya as he folded his arms and smirked. "Big mistake, Kovu. Huge mistake."

"Oh I'm so scared. What are you gonna do, nag me to dea-" he was cut off as Kiara slammed an even bigger handful of lasagna into his face.

Rex stood up, his chair flying backwards. "Can't a guy eat some God damn lasagna around here?" Then, Rex was silenced as a burger bun hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and saw Ginga smiling innocently.

"Hey, it looked like fun," the bandana wearer said, only to be in turn silenced by Ruta who had decided to throw a whole cupcake at his face.

"Ruta!" yelled Ginga. He retaliated by throwing Benkei's pizza at her, but he missed and it got Tsubasa square in the face.

Then, Cole's voice echoed out across the whole cafeteria. "FOOD FIGHT!"

Masamune went the whole nine yards. He jumped the bench at the cafeteria, pushed the woman serving out of the way and began flinging handfuls of food every which way he could.

Sophie and Wales tackled each other to the ground, pressing their meals into each other's shirts.

Zeo threw an orange juice on Toby's head and Toby went to retaliate by throwing his own fried rice on Zeo, but Zeo ducked and the rice covered the hair of the person who was seated behind him. Toby paled and wanted to fall through the floor when he saw who he had just hit. Aurora. It just had to be Aurora.

She squealed, and Ninel started laughing as she threw her own food at Dashan and Chao Xin. Dashan shook his head at Ninel, before grabbing her by the waist and sitting her right down on the table on top of a plate of salad.

Toby ran to Aurora repeating the words 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again. Aurora simply smiled sweetly and landed at salad on his head.

Blaze threw her milkshake at both Madoka and Hikaru, but some of it splattered on Kuri. Kuri gave Blaze a deathly glare, before she picked up Madoka's plate of sauce covered chips and found that at Blaze a smile creeping onto her usually stony face.

Unfortunately, some of those chips got on Ryuga's jacket.

"My jacket! Do you know how much it costs do dry clean this!?"

"Uh," Kuri went to explain, but Ryuga simply chucked a donut at her frisby style. It bonked off her head like a bouncy ball.

Mattie jumped up on a table and started kicking plates off toward people.

Neptune and Venus simply rolled around on the floor trying to shove fruit salad into each other's mouths.

Kyoya and Kiara stood in the middle of all the chaos they had caused, looking around at the war zone.

"Did we do that?" asked Kiara.

"You know what? I think we did."

"Should we do something to stop them?"

Kyoya smirked, lasagna still dripping off his face. "Nah, it's pretty fun to watch."

Kiara caught a cupcake that had been sent flying her way by Mattie. "In that case then, we'd better not let them have all the fun." And with that, she slammed the cupcake on Kyoya again.


End file.
